


Supposition

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shooting Range, Smut, Universe Alteration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: Jesse visits you at the shooting range. The two of you are alone, so you both might as well have some fun before you both head out to your respective missions across the globe.





	Supposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelbivdevoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KELLY aka the whole reason why I've got this fic and so many other reader-inserts in my AO3  
> Thank you for the guidance and the love and the memes <3
> 
> Everyone else: Yes I know this is a ridiculous trope but please live a little it's a video game  
> Universe alteration tag is added bc I have no idea when Jess loses his arm but pretend it's early on and uhhh no commanders are mad at each other
> 
>  **ALSO:** Check out [this sketch](https://peachofwork.tumblr.com/post/173915388640/jesse-says-hey-a-sketchy-huehuehuehue-mccree-i) I commissioned Rosa/Sleepyfortress to do to go with the fic!  
>  Thank you to Mari/QuillMind for beta reading!

One round. Two rounds. Three.

The shots barely register in your ears when you fire at your virtual target about thirty meters away. The screen on your left says you’ve hit its shoulder and arm, but nowhere near any vital organs for a decent takedown. You put down your simulation gun and sigh deeply, tapping away at some settings on the screen to configure something a little more doable.

You have no idea how the other soldiers do this in Overwatch. It’s not like anyone’s really going to pull out a gun anyway because the higher-ups take care of those targets in one clean shot. Even so, it all feels like dumb luck. Sometimes, that’s how you feel about getting recruited into the organization. At least you’ve made some good friends along the way. Really good friends.

The target is resetting when someone from behind taps your shoulder. You flinch and nearly swing your gun towards the person, then exhale when you find that it’s just the person you wanted to see after a frustrating practice session. Removing your earplugs (which aren’t wholly necessary for this range, but still good practice), you smile and tilt your head up to greet the only cowboy to be found in Overwatch. Or Blackwatch, really. Whatever they’re up to.

Jesse meets your lips halfway and gives you a kiss. “Hey, sugar. Target practice?”

You nod, automatically relaxing when his hands find their way to your hips. The warmth of his chest against your back helps, as well. “Don’t judge me. I’m far from being as good as you.”

“That’s the thing. Nobody’s as good as me.” He grabs the gun in front of you and empties the clip, his prosthetic hand remaining on your hip when he leans a touch forward and you watch in awe.

You look to the screen and find that every shot hit the target’s head.

“Alright, show-off,” you say with a smile. “You’ve proven your point. Maybe we can get Captain Amari to come in here so you can challenge her?”

He shakes his head when he sets the gun aside and you turn around to face him. “Nah. I don’t need to prove a point to her.”

“Because you’re scared of her?”

“Because I don’t want her spreading more gossip about you and me.”

You snort, wrapping your arms around his waist as best as you can. “I know for a fact that she only likes sharing secrets to Morrison and Reyes.”

“Exactly.” He lifts you up and sets you down on the counter next to the gun. “Don’t want my boss and your boss knowing what we do on weekends.”

“Since when did you get so paranoid?” you ask, giving him a few more kisses and wrapping your legs around him. “Last time I checked, you had a _really_ good time in the locker room a few months ago…”

Jesse lightens up a little and chuckles. Work has always bogged the two of you down. Time together becomes a luxury. In fact, he’s going off to the UK and you’ll be somewhere in Thailand within the next few days. The views around the world are nice, but they’d be a lot nicer with him at your side. You push him a bit more, running your hands up his chest and curling your fingers around his shirt. “Mm, what about that time in Ilios? The beach was so pretty.”

“Not as pretty as that face you made when you came for the third time.”

“Ooh, so you _do_ remember,” you say, softer. Another kiss and you pull him closer, opening your mouth just slightly to invite his tongue. “And those fingers.”

He laughs again, this time with a hint of mischief. His left hand comes around to slide down your leggings, fingers right over your panties that, no surprise, grow soaked when he rubs you slowly up and down, finding your clit easily and teasing you over the fabric. Ever since the incident that cost him his arm, he’s stopped at nothing to regain at least _some_ feeling and to make sure you can still get off with everything he’s got. You’re happy no matter what he does to you (within reason), but you suppose it’s a pride thing. You don’t question it, especially when cool metal starts to worm its way down your panties so you can feel him directly.

Then his fingers start to vibrate and you nearly scream.

Jesse shushes you and laughs some more, pulling his fingers back and letting the vibrations subside. You’re not sure how he did that. “Relax, sugar. Just something I asked Lindholm to work on specially for you.”

You stare at him, part-mortified and part-very-turned-on that Jesse would do such a thing. In a hushed voice, not that anyone else is at the range, you reply, “You asked _Torbjorn_ to turn your arm into a goddamn sex toy?”

“I specifically worded it as a ‘personal massager,’” Jesse says. “You know, like if your shoulders were feeling tense?”

“Jesse!” You smack his shoulder and press the heels of your hands to your temples. Your cheeks burn red and your mind races with what the poor engineer will think of both of you. “I love you, but oh my god.”

“What? You don’t like it?” His hand dips back down and he gives your clit one short burst of vibrations. You squeal. “Seems to me like you’re ready to come with all your clothes on.”

You grab his wrist and catch your breath. It’s hard staying dumbfounded at him when lust coats your head and you know Jesse always means well. To be fair, you haven’t had a toy in so long, you kind of miss the feel of something different on your skin. There’s still a lot to unpack, but you can make do for now and have some fun with him. Calming down some, you finally answer him as you tug his wrist, “Make me come, Jesse. Then we’ll talk.”

He smirks. “Yes, ma’am.”

You let go and allow him to get his hand back down to your pussy. There only seems to be one speed to his fingers, but you don’t care. You haven’t had the luxury of a toy since joining Overwatch; the walls are thin and you spent your first few years sharing a room with several other cadets. Moving up the ranks has been well worth it to just get a room for yourself and to have someone over. This is a nice bonus. He presses your clit and allows for that sweet, sweet sensation to drive your nerves into a frenzy. Your entire body trembles and you’re embarrassingly close to coming when he’s done nothing but arrange his fingers there.

“Jesse,” you choke, clinging to his shoulders and wrapping your legs around him tightly. “Fuck, please, I need—”

“Come for me,” he says in your ear before sucking a kiss into your neck. “I wanna feel it.”

You do as you’re told. Nothing but your moans fill the small space when you jerk your hips towards him, soaking his fingers while feeling anything and everything good.

When you calm down, you relax your hold on him and pull back, accepting his kisses when his fingers cease vibrating and instead find their way inside you. Two fingers curl to that sweet spot, riling you back up quickly and wanting more. If only your nails were longer and sharper; you’d like to leave some marks on him to show how much you’re enjoying this.

“Feel like talkin’ yet?” he asks you.

You shake your head. “I—mm—your cock—”

“Ohh. Needy tonight, aren’t we?” Jesse suddenly takes his fingers out to your dismay, but he hushes you once again when he helps you slide off the counter and turns you around to expose your ass. You’re dripping for him and you make that more clear when you arch your back and spread your legs, sticking your ass out as far as you can like you’re going to catch him.

It works. No time is wasted when Jesse grabs a hold of your hip with his right hand and pushes himself inside you. The stretch is the perfect way to fill you with lust and devotion and everything in between. You hang onto the counter as he gets every inch in you, stretching you out and giving you a moment to breathe and mumble how good it feels.

Jesse grunts when he pulls out to the tip then slams back inside of you. His pace is steady, hanging onto your hip, leaning forward to kiss your neck, and bringing his left hand up your shirt to fondle your breasts. Overwhelmed doesn’t even begin to describe you in the moment. With Jesse’s fingers over your nipples, it’s a challenge to try and get the words out of you.

“What are you trying to say there, sugar?” he asks when he brushes his thumb over a nipple. “Tell me.”

You keep from moaning when his cock rubs against that sweet spot again. “Fin...gers...fuck—”

“So it _was_ a good idea,” he snickers, turning those fingers on again and pressing his thumb to your nipple. You tighten immediately around him. “Shit. You keep doing this and I’m gonna come, too.”

That’s the goal. Your moans grow uncontrollable with every rough thrust, more so when he brings his fingers to your clit again and you can’t handle the stimulation any longer. You come hard on his cock and his fingers, your knees on the verge of buckling and bringing the both of you to the ground. It doesn’t take long for Jesse to follow your orgasm, coming inside you and shuddering your name with his hand tight around your hip. There’ll be bruises there tomorrow, for sure. More stuff you don’t want to explain to your co-workers and powers-that-be.

You close your eyes and allow yourself to calm down to find your footing. Jesse pulls out as carefully as he can and rearranges your clothes, not that that helps with the wet discomfort between your legs. You need a shower. Slowly, you come back up and turn around while Jesse fixes himself, too.

“We’re going to have to work on your word choice,” you say, turning to tap at the screen and log out of your target practice session. Not much practice got done. “But, otherwise, keep your little vibrator feature. Maybe you can give me a real massage when we get back from our assignments.”

“Aw, I knew you’d like it.” He wipes his fingers on his pants (another thing he’ll have to work on) and puts his hand to your cheek. It’s not as warm as his other hand in yours, but it makes no difference to you. “I’ll be sure to do that for ya and then some. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” You give him a kiss and grab your gun, using him as support when you return it back to the check-in booth, thankfully operated by a bot. You would ask him to carry you back to your room, but you’d rather not have any more people talking and spreading rumors.

Though, you secretly hope the one about him looking for a ring in King’s Row is true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a ring from King's Row are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
